Tales
by xXxForeverYoungxXx
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles about our favourite heroes -No, no, no, no, she wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be caught making out with Adrien Agreste, she was Ladybug for goodness sake. But there she was, and she couldn't really complain, Adrien is a good kisser.
1. Parties and Clumsiness

**This is an AU, things are very different to what happens in the show. It's just an one shot, nothing serious about Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **I would also like to apologise in advance for the ending, I couldn't think of anything else, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Pairing:** Adrinette

 **Summary:** Marinette is invited to Gabriel Agreste fashion party. Gabriel and his wife, Madaleine, see the two, Marinette and Adrien, being hopeless so Gabriel pushes them together when he asks Adrien to show Marinette around leading Adrien to show her the piano room.

* * *

 **EDIT: I went back, and edited this. I wrote this a while ago, and I'm honestly cringing at it. If you like it, though, please let me know in a review. Happy reading!**

* * *

"I'm going to meet Gabriel Agreste. _Gabriel Agreste_ , the King of fashion. Oh mon dieu," Marinette said pacing around the space of her room. Just yesterday she received a handwritten invitation by Gabriel Agreste stating that he would like to her attend a party – if you could even call it that. Gabriel Agreste held the most amazing fashion gala's of the century. The raven haired teen was in shock – he wanted to meet her, saying that he had heard nothing but praise about her.

Her, plain boring ol' Marinette. The Marinette who had done nothing but pull her hair out due to nerves, her thin fingers gliding over her silly locks. Questions raced through her mind, many good but still many bad thoughts still lingered in the air. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she tripped and embrasses herself? What if-

Her mother appeared at the door smiling gently at her daughter "Marinettw," she called softly breaking the girl out of her trance who had stopped pacing to ungracefully fall on the floor. Talk about luck

"Come down for lunch sweetheart, you can get your dress ready later," Sabine, her mother, continued then made her way downstairs to help Tom, her husband, set up the food.

Marinette smiled and called after her retreating body "I'll be down in a moment". It was only a couple of seconds of later when Marinette fully processed what Sabine had said and then suddenly screamed out "My dress!" Sabine, who had made it downstairs, just chuckled at her daughter. Of course, Marinette would forget about her dress for a fashion gala.

* * *

"I want you seem happy, like your mum just gave you gave your favourite stuffed animal."

Adrien just sighed at the sound of his photographer and smiled for him He was new photographer since his father had hired a new one because the other was akumatised, and Gabriel wouldn't allow someone who could harm his son near Adrien. The newbie, James, came from England and was good at his photography job but he was a little nuts hence the stuffed animal, though Adrien wouldn't be surprised if his photographer had a secret stuffed animal collection. When he had just arrived in Paris and learnt about Paris's most famous duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, he had devoted most of his time to collect merchandise, mainly Ladybug themed items.

Ladybug. The thought of her made Adrien's fake smile turn genuine gaining praise from James, but everything else in the world discarded in Adrien's mind as Ladybug took over his thoughts but sometimes his mind would wonder to a certain classmate of his, one with bluebell eyes.

*Time Skip*

"Adrien," called Gabriel from the top of the stairs. Hearing his dad's voice Adrien lifted his eyes towards to blue eyes that's brightness had returned when his wife had come home. The dullness that was no longer present made Adrien's lips twitch up as he truly came to terms how things had improver for him.

"Yes father" replied Adrien. Gabriel had eased up on Adrien when Madaleine, his wife, had returned, however, it clear to Adrien that Gabriel liked that Adrien modelled for him so continued to do so – but his father had assured Adrien that he didn't have to and if he wished to drop any of his extra curricular activities he could which resulted in fencing been exchanged for basketball, his favourite sport.

"I'm hosting a party of some sorts which is open to other fashion designers and people whose dreams are centered towards fashion, your mother suggested inviting one of friends that had an intrest in a career towards fashion design. According to research carried out I have come to the conclusion that she is very talented, correct?" Gabriel said, occasionally glancing down at his tablet.

"Yes, she's incredibly talented. She won your bowler hat contest when we where in school and several others," Adrien responded feeling proud of one of his best friends.

Gabriel smiled towards his son and nodded in appreciation of Adrien's answer. Gabriel then told Adrien that he would be inviting Marinette before bidding his goodbye.

A couple hours later people had started arriving one of the guests, including Chloe.

Adrien stood with his mother, chatting about anything before Chloe came up to the duo.

"Mrs Agreste" she greeted Adriens mother before hugging Adrien squealing 'Adri-kins' resulting in a laugh from Madaleine, Adrien's mother, as he got dragged across the grand room.

* * *

Marinette smiled at her reflection, she was wearing a hand made dress she had for special occasions. It was a deep purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and it ended mid thigh. It was paired with a silver necklace and black, velvet looking peephole shoes with a bow.

Her silky, black hair was loose from her usual pigtails and was curled delicately; her make up light, a blush coating her cheeks, which was something her mother had insisted on, though. However, Marinette thought since Adrien was going to be attending she wouldn't need to, and when voicing her thoughts aloud she gained a laugh from both her mother and her best friend, but you could see the pride in their eyes knowing they had the privilege of knowing someone like Marinette. Everyone needs a Marinette.

"What do you think?" She asked her mother and best friend, twirling a curl in her hand. She chewed nervously on her lower lip, anxious to hear the response.

"You look amazing, sweetie," Came her mothers voice, nothing but praise flowing form her mouth.

"I agree, girl," Alya contributed "I bet Adrien jaw will be dropping."

"Alya!" Marinette called embarrassed her cheeks heating up putting the blushers deep colour to shame.

"Don't act like you don't want him to," Alya winked; making Marinette's cheeks flare up again.

All they were met with were incoherent words from the still blushing female who was unknowing to them, Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien had finally got back to his mother after getting Chloe off him when he turned speechless as was met with Marinette's approaching figure, her beautiful figure.

"Marinette, you look beautiful," He spoke gently, causing his mother to smile, her son was a gentleman, an adorable one, it was clear he had feeling for her even if he, himself, didn't know it.

A blush erupted of Marinette for the umpteenth time that day as she mumbled a 'thanks.'

Suddenly realising that his mother and Marinette hadn't been formally introduced despite Marinette visiting with Alya and Nino.

Adrien turned to his mother "Mom, this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of my best friends," he then turned to Marinette. "Marinette this is my mother, Madaleine Agreste."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Agreste," Marinette smiled, taking in her beauty, her green eyes stood out by a bright blue dress, which wasmost likely the Gabriel brand.

"You too, dearie" Mrs Agreste said just as Gabriel came standing next to his wife and son, his family was complete, there was also another kid coming along not that anyone knew, Madaleine wanted to tell them in a special way.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel greeted.

"M-mr Agreste" Marinette replied, mentally scolding herself for stuttering. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he answered "That dress, did you make it?"

"Yes Mr Agreste," Marinette replied, chewing on her lip again while she twirled a lock of her dark hair nervously.

"Excellent work," he complimented, which made Marinette internally scream, her idol just complimented her.

"Thank you," she responded politely, trying to cover up her excitement.

Gabriel then turned to his son who was smiling, proud of his friend "Adrien, why don't you show miss Dupain-Cheng around?"

Adrien smiled, this was a great way to get to know his friend better. "Sure dad, come on Marinette."

Looking at his wife raised eyebrows he answered in defence "Those kids are hopeless, they need a push."

All she did in response was giggle, gaining a smile out of Gabriel.

* * *

"This is the piano room," Adrien said guiding Marinette in.

Adrien had learned like piano and played amazingly since it was one of the things he practiced and be practiced well.

"Wow," Marinette muttered impressed.

"Do you want me to play you something?" He asked politely, eyes shining.

 _'Those eyes are going to be the death of me'_ She thought ' _He's_ _lucky, he's cute.'_

 _"_ Please," she answered as they took a seat on the the grand piano's stool.

Playing his music he smiled, letting his fingers glide over the keys and she watched interested. He looked so at peace, like he was born to play piano.

A couple minutes later he was finished and he looked down at her to see her staring at him. Her blue eyes shone and he was sucked in her spell, mesmerised. Unknowingly, he leaned closer to raven haired girl, close enough to kiss her.

Marinette held her breath, this is what she wanted her whole time of knowing Adrien, well, most of the time if you count their unfortunate meeting.

What happened next was a chain reaction. First Adrien had got up, Marinette getting up to whilst apologies flew out of his mouth. Next, she tripped due to her heels bringing Adrien down with her, then their lips met, fireworks were felt and Marinette and Adrien had never been happy with Marinette clumsiness.


	2. Spotted

**Hi, everyone! I've decided to make this a one-shot story for Adrinette! However, I won't be a frequent updater, so I apologise in advance. This was previously titled, "Party's and Clumsiness" but I've changed the name to something I think is more fitting (I always sucked at naming things, so if you have an idea, let me know!). If you have an idea for Adrinette, then send them along. I won't promise anything, but I could always try. Just no OCs.**

 **Also, _thank you guys so much!_ I've gotten fifty-nine favorites' and twenty-one follows! Along with six reviews! I can honestly say I didn't expect that because I thought that "Party's and Clumsiness" would never get that response considering how my writing wasn't the best, but thank you! Hopefully, my writing has improved, but if you have any constructive criticism then let me know.**

 **Oh, and all these one shots aren't related, unless stated otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and this is purely for fun.

 **Pairing:** Ladrien

 **Summary:** No, no, no, no, she wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be caught making out with Adrien Agreste, she was Ladybug for goodness sake. But there she was, and she couldn't really complain, Adrien _is_ a good kisser.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ladybug doesn't really know how she got there, just that she did. Her heart was racing, and the blushing Adrien wasn't making things easier for her. Though it did make him look even cuter, if that was possible.

"Ladybug," he started, "not to be rude or, err, anything but what are you doing here?"

The curiosity was present in his eyes, and Ladybug could see the carefree part of Adrien dying to break through – _Chat_ wanted to break free.

Yes, she had figured it out, which may or may not have been the deciding factor on whether to visit the feline.

"I—uh," she stuttered out. She didn't have a plan on what to do once she got here, just that she was going to visit him. Her heart had been aching and she felt a familiar tug on her heartstrings as Adrien had a smug smile on his face from making his lady stutter. He didn't expect anything of the sort from _Ladybug_ , and he was honestly quite proud of it.

Catching the glimpse of pride in his eyes, Ladybug smirked. Two could play at this game.

"Adrien," she drawled, walking closer to he blonde as he visibly gulped. "I haven't seen you in a while," she stood no less than a metre away, "and honestly it's been quite disappointing," walking closer, she looped her arms around him.

"I—uh, what are you doing?" this time, _she_ held a smug smile as he too was reduced to a stutter.

"Do you want me to let go?" she questioned, loosening her arms.

"N-no."

Finding his stuttering endearing, she leaned closer towards the blonde and she smiled in accomplishment as she heard his breathing hitch. It was nice knowing that her first love could harbour some feelings for her.

"Can I kiss you?"

His voice was quiet, and she almost didn't hear him but from the hopeful glance in his eyes, she leaned forward at pressed her lips against his.

She didn't hear his sharp intake as she kissed him because soon after he melted into the kiss. Her heart sped up, and he pulled her closer to him, causing her body to flush against his.

"Adrien?" a shocked voice called.

Snapping away from each other, the duo turned to look at the intruder, both holding a similar blush on their cheeks. Nathalie stood there, mouth agape.

Turning to look at his lady, he muttered, "I guess we've been spotted."

Ladybug face palmed, he really was her kitty.


	3. oof

oh wow, i haven't been on here in ages. oof so i was wondering who would like to see some more of this ? or just general ladybug nd chat noir fics? i've been trying to catch up on the episodes so once i'm done i'll try !


End file.
